Beyond Perfect
by astralist
Summary: I was sure that I have killed him. I needed to kill him to be accepted, yes it mattered that much to me. Yet, little did I know that I have just attempted to kill a 2000 year old vampire with a gun - a gun. Ok, Just shoot me. Godric & Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Except for Original ones. This happens way, way, way before Godric turns 'good'. So now, he's 'evil' – really evil. Don't hate, cause I really have to think up of ways he can be evil and I'm not good with villains.

….

There was always that itch. Take a leap, take that step of faith, take that gun and shoot. I did and the result wasn't too good. I stood looking at the young lad in front of me. He looked surprised.

I was too. He couldn't be older than me much. The most, he looked one or two years older. My hands shivered uncontrollably and the gun fell to the ground, I was perspiring with fear. "I'm, I'm… sorry... but I had to do this…" I said, trembling as he coughed out blood onto his shirt. Spurts of red stained his white pristine top.

I held him as his knees fell to the ground, his breath came slow and laboured as he gasped for air. His face was pale against the harsh florescent light, pale and immensely good-looking. I didn't know why they chose him. But he had to die, and I had to kill. It was do, or die for me.

"I'll stay here with you. My god, I'm so, so, so sorry…" I whispered softly as a sea of emotions smothered me. I was confused, frightened and sad. Sad that he was the chosen target. But one ought not to question the Leader. One just follows. And I wanted to be a follower so badly.

"Why?" He asked. His dark eyes held mine.

I couldn't help but noticed his lashes against his cheek. I was helplessly drawn like moths to the light. At least it was quiet in this hour. And on one was around.

I smiled sadly, "You were chosen, they said you're….ah….evil? I don't see why, I don't understand why. I'm sorry the world's like that. I'm sorry the world's this cruel. I was abandoned because…. Never mind. But, It's the only way they'll accept me. I want them to like me, so, so much. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry…." I ended up crying and babbling. Who babbles to someone who was about to die? And I was babbling to the person that I had just shot, who also was dying in my arms. I wiped away my tears and took a deep firm breath, "I'm sorry."

He winced and closed his eyes, "Stop…. saying….you're sorry…." He said slowly as if each word weighed a ton. Which it probably did but I nodded my head, then paused since he probably couldn't see me now. I heard that when one dies from a slow loss of blood, the organs would stop functioning bit by bit and the person would be in agony till his final death.

I felt immensely apologetic thinking about it already.

"Ok. I apologise." Then stopped myself as he opened his eyes tiredly to look at me as if daring me to utter the 'sorry' word again.

He sighed, "Could I ask a favour of you….?" He waited for my name.

"Poppy. My name's Poppy. Sure, anything. Ask away." I perked myself up, pretty sure that I wanted to at least make his last journey a good one. I even smiled a little despite the dire circumstances.

"Could you…please bury me?"

…

"You did what?" My distant cousin, Desmond choked when I told him what had happened. We were in the Fellowship of the Sun camp compound and I had to sneak into the place in order to see him. Thankfully, it wasn't that guarded or far away. He didn't look happy when he had to sneak out the planning room they were in and I saw that there were about ten of them in there through the door and a leader, one of the Newlins clan who had a Fellowship of the Sun T-shirt on with the name Mick. Talk about organization.

I saw their elaborate plans on the white board and the picture that said 'Most Wanted', followed by a big X that said, "An Abomination: Needs to be eliminated immediately" and a familiar picture.

"I told you, I killed that guy." I pointed to the picture behind him and Desmond eyeballed me. He couldn't look more shocked if I told him that I had beamed down from mothership and was a visiting visitor.

"I'm telling you, Desmond, I killed that guy," I repeated as I took out my phone, "I know it's tacky, but I had no choice. I figured you wouldn't believe it so I took a photo."

I showed him and this time, he was stunned silent. "Poppy, wow. Geez, you've really killed him… You did it. Unbelievable," He looked exuberant, as if Christmas came early. And I was the one who had delivered the good news. I felt accepted for a change.

Desmond pulled me into the room and he clapped his hands, "Guys. Listen, this is…..Poppy, a family of mine. She said she killed Godric."

Godric, so that was his name, I thought despite myself. But more than that, I was happy to hear Desmond acknowledge me as family. His side, which is my mother's side had shown clearly that they wanted nothing to do with me. They had made it clear the moment my mother died from her illness that I was nothing but a shame to their name. They hated anything 'weird'. They said I was different, and that my father was one of those 'supes'. I didn't know who he was, or what he was.

All my life, I've been viewed as an oddity, but the truth was, I'm as human as a human can be. I had no supernatural powers, no exceptional strength or x-ray vision.

I couldn't even sing to save myself.

I felt like smacking myself. All my life, I had tried to show them, my only kin relations, that I was normal. But tonight changed it all. I should have known better. Except I couldn't of course, I couldn't even predict the future, no sir.

"So, you were saying you killed and buried him?" Mick, the group leader asked with a raised brow and he looked suspicious. I was positively sure I glowed as I said, "I shot him and he collapsed and then I buried him as he requested. But, what did he do that's so bad?"

I couldn't imagine what a young teenage boy could do that's so bad to warrant this relentless fixation on him.

Mick just looked at me, or behind me as he realised what was wrong with my statement, "It's not What, Poppy. It's who he is…. He's a vampire, which means…normal guns wouldn't kill him. And he's the most vicious among them all. They didn't call him a sick psycho for nothing. They say…He takes pleasure in killing humans, torturing them even just for the fun of it …And, we're about to find that out…." He paused as I held my breath feeling the change of air behind me as someone uttered softly into my ears, "…Thanks to you."

And then, all hell broke loose.

…

I was pretty sure I had vomited out everything that was in my stomach. He held a wastepaper bin out and the moment I saw his face, I vomited again.

"I would normally take that as offensive," He uttered as he pulled my hair away from my face and I flinched. He noticed that obviously, but normal human etiquettes didn't affect him much I supposed.

He bent down to peer at me, curious. I was strapped to the chair in a darkened hotel room, apparently this hotel was catered to his kind since no matter how much I screamed or shouted (till my voice was hoarse), No one, Not a single person came out to help me.

All of them regarded him with a certain air of respect as they inclined their head to a slight bow or some just looked plain amused, which made me wished I could wipe that smirk off their faces.

He tossed me onto the bed, then realising that I had ran to the door, he moved with supernatural speed to strap me onto the chair instead. Apparently, this hotel came with nylon cords and handcuffs.

"Behave," He said absently as he tossed his shirt to the ground and headed for the shower. I noticed strange symbolic tattoos on him, but more than that, I could still see his blood on the white t-shirt that I had shot him in.

If only I knew then, that he wasn't a human but a vampire, I would have brought a stake instead of a gun. And I had buried him then, which only aided his recovery while I felt truly sorry for killing him.

Sorry, my ass. I shuddered to think about what had happened in the Fellowship of the Sun camp. All that bodies, all that blood and gore. I shut my eyes out of reflex but the image was already imprinted into my head.

He took such sick pleasure in draining them and as they screamed in pain, he could only smile wider. I felt cold all over.

He came out, then all fresh and clean. And I resolved to not look at his face. Futile, that resolve. He grabbed my face to look at him and sighed, "What… are you?"

That's a good question. Prior to tonight, I was one hundred percent sure I was human. However, when Godric was about to attack my cousin Desmond who had conveniently yanked me to shield him, I had given out a bright ray of light that deflected Godric himself and successfully protected both Desmond and I.

Godric looked stunned then. I was sure that expression was mirrored by me. Desmond, taking that opportunity, had ran away as fast as he could. I knew Godric could have easily caught him if he wanted, yet he was too fixated on me to bother about Desmond.

Apparently, I was unnatural.

Even to a two thousand year old vampire. What the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Except for Original ones. This happens way, way, way before Godric turns 'good'. So now, he's 'evil' – really evil. Don't hate, cause I really have to think up of ways he can be evil and I'm not good with villains.

…..

**Chapter 2 **

"What are you?" Godric asked simply. He was playing with his lighter, in a strangely hypnotic sequence as he sat in the corner on a couch.

I saw the flame came on. Off. Then on again.

I caught myself staring and jerked my eyes away, "Human," I said simply.

Godric narrowed his eyes, he shut the lighter and got up swiftly, shaking his head mildly as he did so, "No, no, no… I know humans…" he said with a knowing tone that I didn't want to comprehend but I did, I was sure he knew All about human beings seeing that he had probably killed a good many of them, "I've seen them in every phase. Trust me. You're not human," he smiled faintly. He looked as if he had concluded on a good fact.

I couldn't even show my revolt towards that conclusion, because the next thing I know, someone had entered the room in a blink of an eye. Our new intruder looked at me then at Godric, and even before I could register any fear, he was standing right behind me with a knife to my throat, clutching me in a deathlike grip to the point of strangulation.

Apparently, I was quite high on someone's hit list.

Godric sighed, "Eric…"

"I heard she tried to kill you!" Eric nearly spat the words out as he eyed me with disdain and disbelief, almost as if to say I was utterly unworthy to even touch a speck of Godric. I couldn't exactly channel a tough look since he had a knife to my throat. But my eyes darted from him to Godric helplessly who was narrowing his eyes at our blonde intruder in a tired manner. It seems as though he had gone through this umpteen times.

"If I knew you would be this protective towards me, I would have considered twice before turning you," Godric said as he sat down onto the couch.

"Too late for regrets. This comes with the entire package," Eric said, his fangs were out as he sniffed my neck, "Now, how should I go about doing this?"

Godric got up immediately, "Leave her alone." His fangs were out as well.

Eric looked at his maker and then at me, "What is it with this human? Is she your new pet?" He asked almost in disbelief, "Since when did you engage in a human pet? I thought you hated them."

Godric sat down, visibly calmer, he began flicking his lighter again in a bored manner, "That's for me to know, Eric, you forget that I do not have to report to you everything I do. I am, after all your maker, and not the other way round."

I didn't know why, but something in me actually found the current scene comical. I should add that I have a rather bad sense of timing (could you tell?).

And despite the fact that I was afraid, I couldn't control my laughter.

Godric and Eric turned to look at me, Godric looked on calmly but Eric looked at me as if I was a nutcase, which I felt was uncalled for especially if he had understood the situation better, "What's so funny, human."

"You do realise, it looks really funny to see a young kid acting all grown up, lecturing a guy who looks maybe old enough to be the dad."

Eric's eyes widened, "Did you hear that? She says I look old enough to be your dad. Who is she kidding?" he paused, and then looked uncertainly at Godric, "Wait, do I look that…?" He asked uncertainly before turning to look at me, "That gives me more reason to kill you, I hate humans with bad taste."

"Enough."

Godric said with finality. Apparently, Eric's feathers wasn't the only one I had ruffled.

They were discussing something. Both Eric and Godric, they had glanced at me for a while before Godric stepped out, leaving me in. I was pacing about the hotel room trying to make sense of everything, but nothing came to mind. The only thing that comforts me right now is that my cousin Mick is still alive and kicking.

I was just thinking about him when my cellphone buzzed incessantly. I didn't realised that I had with me all this while. I figured I could call someone for help. But I paused, who?

The police obviously wouldn't be able to help me in this. They would think that I am raving mad or over reacting. In fact, they might consider me as a fang banger. I shoved away that thought and answered my cell.

It was Mick. Oh, god, it was Mick! I cheered at the sound of his voice.

"Um, is this Poppy?" Mick answered hesitantly and I had to resist the urge to jump up excitedly on the spot.

'Yes, Mick. It's Poppy. I'm here. I'm still alive," I said almost breathlessly.

"Okay, Poppy? I have informed some of the higher heads of your situation. They're not too happy about what happened back there at the camp. In fact, we're even more intent, more than ever on nailing Him down. Even Uncle Jeffrey is involved. We need your help here, Poppy. Are you willing to redeem yourself from what happened back there? And finally come back to us?"

A few thoughts were careening through my mind. I was of course most happy that my only cousin Mick was alive. And now, even Uncle Jeffrey was involved. He is my mother's younger brother, but I've never really seen him much. After my mother had passed away from cancer, he had already long disappeared from our lives. The last I heard about him was he had joined some organisation that weren't exactly of the legal sort.

Yet, here he was. Of course I was wiling to help.

I whispered, my hear was racing even was I uttered, "What is that you need me to do?"

Mick voice came over from the other end, "You'll have to gain his trust, Poppy…At any cost."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

I was still mulling over what Mick had asked me to do when Godric entered the room and I quickly sprung up from the couch.

Truth be told, I absolutely have no inkling of an idea on how to gain Godric's trust. While Eric was obviously a threat, Godric's intentions for keeping me near him is a little bit more questionable. I absolutely have no idea what his motives are nor the position he holds in the hierarchy of the undead to determine the amount of power he holds.

Besides, Godric also had a sickening sick psychotic behaviour of playing with his food first before devouring them, which actually makes him a dangerous figure to even hang around with. I have to be suicidal to even contemplate making friends with him.

Much less gaining his trust. Huh.

Thinking back to what I done previously, it feels rather naïve of me to think that he was just a normal kid around the block like I am. We both know that he was so far off the mark from being normal. But then again, so am I.

I was uncontrollably edgy with him around and one glance at the mirror opposite told me that I looked paler than usual. The hollows beneath my eyes stood out.

"You look awful," as though to confirm my conclusions, Godric said in a matter of fact tone.

He moved his hands to touch my cheek and he pinched my right cheeks, stretching it out. Then my left cheeks and then he squished them both together and I frowned and gave him a look. He let go of both cheeks abruptly and nodded, "Just checking."

He patted my head and smiled before passing me a towel. "We're heading out, I'll need you to freshen up. Chanel should arrive soon and I'll need you to look presentable enough..."

"Where are you bringing me to?" Curiousity got the better of me, I really should watch this tongue of mine now.

Godric looked at me and smiled curtly without mirth, "You'll see."

"Huh." I uttered and Godric paused in his tracks and sat opposite me instead, his hands were placed at his temples, I realised it was a rather human action. Apparently, habits didn't die when one became the undead, "I'll need you…. To do whatever you did the other time."

I looked at him, my protest forming in my throat and he glanced up sharply at me, "No buts." He said then realised that his tone had shaken me slightly, he frowned and said, "Consider it an… experiment."

He said just as the bell rang and even before I could take in another ounce of air, he was by the door to allow a stream of people in.

They were all clad in black fashionable clothes. And walked with a certain air that designers carried. Apparently I wasn't that far off the mark. They were the makeup and hair team.

A tall model like girl entered and I could see Godric's expression from across the room. He seemed pleased with what he saw and the girl stepped forward to greet him. The girl was donned in a black leather romper and her long white blonde hair was pulled back to a high ponytail that looked like it was never out of place. Her pale skin glowed against the lights.

She looked as though she had just stepped out from the runway itself.

From my distance, I could see Godric glancing at me swiftly before uttering, "Make…. her presentable," and then he placed his dark shades on gracefully and disappeared into the hallways as swiftly as always.

I was left in the hands of the girl. She looked at me from the top of my head to the soles of my feet, and I felt as though my plain white tank and black jeans were offensive to her eyes judging on the expression she was giving. Yet, it was gone in a spilt second.

She moved and worked her hands as she introduced herself, her hands expertly brushed through the collection on the racks, frowning as she did until she saw something she liked.

"I'm Chanel, and how old are you might I ask?" She said before walking to another rack of clothes that her assistants had wheeled in.

"As of now, 18," I said and Chanel glanced at me with a look of surprise, her brows arched slightly, but it was gone in a moment. She sighed and her pretty red lips leaned closer towards me, so close, I could smell the fresh, citrus scent that she had on her, "You're Poppy, right? I'm from the fellowship…. I heard the news from Mick, Poppy. And I'm here to help you."

"But how?" I glanced at the other stylists and Chanel shook her head, "They're with me and will never betray me. Or I should say they're not able to disobey my commands. They've been poisoned."

Once bitten, twice shy. I was alarmed but it wasn't any of my business and I wasn't about to question what she had done to her assistants. However, I was glad that we were standing on the same sides.

Imagine if she were my enemy. I shuddered to think of facing such a pretty yet formidable foe.

"Alright, listen carefully, you'll have to…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

**4**

"_You'll have to…. Save Godric."_

Chanel had whispered those words into my ears before parting.

What exactly did Chanel mean? Why would I have to save Godric? From who and what? And why would I have to save Godric? Didn't the fellowship want him dead? Wasn't Chanel from the fellowsip? I can't say I wouldn't be too sad to see that realisation of having Godric dead, however, something tells me that it probably wouldn't be exactly a walk in the park either.

I glanced at the silent figure beside me in the car. Godric was sitting beside me all these while, while I am left alone to my own thoughts. Unbelievable. If anyone were to tell me that I would be sitting beside a vampire, much less a high ranking vampire boy, I would have told him that he was crazy and told him very kindly to sod off.

Yet, look at where I am now! Ah, the beauty of life, it really has a great way of throwing unexpected lemons in my direction. I would love to find out how I could actually make some lemonades out of this…

And it seems as though my life wasn't terribly exciting enough… the undead finally spoke.

"You're awfully silent," Godric uttered abruptly and I turned to look at him, more because I was surprised that the slab of marble could talk if anything else. He had been so quiet throughout the entire journey, I was prepared to sink myself to an air of comforting silence. But no thanks to the vampire sitting beside me, it seemed like that privilege was also taken away from me.

Not to mention my freedom thus far.

"I wasn't aware that we're on talking terms," I answered without much thought and so nearly wanted to strangle myself after. What rights did I have to talk to a vampire in this manner? He could so very easily smite me with his hands if he wished to. Apparently, their strength seemed limitless.

Godric smiled thinly, "We are, now."

Even though Godric was smiling, I could still sense that element of danger within him. It was as though he was a wild predator held by a very thin leash, and that leash was held by his last bit of semblance to his humane side.

Sometimes, I wonder if his kind were any different from the zombies that we see on films if we were to really analyse their kind. Too bad, those analysts probably never lived to tell the tales about their research. I reckoned they were probably tortured (given the undead highly vicious sides) or would have become too enamored with their kind (given their ungodly great looks and physique).

I was brought back by the fact that Godric was waiting on me for an answer.

"I'm sorry… you mentioned something?"

I swore I saw a flicker of emotion across Godric's face. He repeated his question, "I asked if you knew how to do any performances?"

I looked at Godric, my face must have looked rather blank. And Godric elaborated his question, "You know, like a dance? Or a…song? One of those."

"I can't exactly say what I can do constitutes as an actual dance performance, but, yes, I can…. Come up with a performance if that's what you're asking." Given my background, and the places that I was brought up in, I was used to the idea of an impromptu performance.

"Very good, because we've reached." Godric said and it was only then did I realised that the SUV had stopped for a good period of time. I was just about to utter more when the driver opened the door from my side and Godric stepped out from his.

To say I was astounded by the entire reception would be a huge understatement.

I stepped out of the black SUV and gazed around at my surroundings. It was a huge mansion, so huge that I couldn't even see the gateway from where I was standing.

There was a lineup of other cars alighting and those that saw Godric gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Everyone clearly looked like they were dressed up, they were either in gowns or suits. I was wreck because of my nerves previously that I didn't even realised Godric himself was dressed in formal attire.

Apparently, that observation was merely one sided because Godric was looking at me. He smiled, and his face seemed boyish in an instant, almost human.

"I really hope you're not expecting me to say you're gorgeous or anything of that sort." It was an utter waste to have such an angelic face sprouting such words. I smiled at him rather weakly, "Nope, I wasn't thinking of that, Godric…I was just thinking why the hell would you bring me here?"

"Why the hell did I bring you here….?" He repeated my words as though he was pondering the exact question before a slight smile inched on the edge of his lips, "You'll see…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

**5**

He had that smirk on his face, the usual expression that reminded me of the coldest winter. And once again, it was that ambiguous tone with those words that could mean everything and anything, and yet also nothing.

I was tired of not knowing where anything was leading to but I couldn't exactly do much about it, could I? It wasn't as though I had super human strength like Godric, nor was I suicidal enough to try and escape from this entire area full of the undead who could and would surely hunt me down in a matter of seconds.

Godric brought me up the stairs leading to the grand entrance and I could see a lady greeting everyone from the steps. She was dressed in an all white suit and her shoulder length auburn coloured hair was done to designer perfection. She was as pale as the ivory behind her and her blue eyes shone as bright as the jewel necklace that she had on her white collarbone. I couldn't help but give an inward gasp. She was quite a sight to behold.

Her smile widened when she noticed Godric yet I could feel him stiffen slightly. Huh, how was that even possible? Atlas, it wasn't my duty to decipher.

The young lady appeared and gave Godric a slight hug and they looked as though they've known each other for years, if not centuries. I wouldn't want to push the limits on them knowing each other for a thousand years.

"Godric, you're here…. And you've brought a human pet! How lovely, I see you've finally succumb to Eric's vices," the young lady said, her eyes turned crescents when she smiled and eyed me, I didn't miss the slight disdain that drifted swiftly within her hazy grey eyes. Godric shook his head, "Poppy is not my pet, I intend to make her more than that, Elisbeth."

I was too ruffled by the term 'human pet' that it took me a second to hear what Godric had said. What did Godric mean anyway? Did I miss something? I looked at Elisbeth and Godric. Elisbeth was eyeing me as though I was a newly discovered gem and Godric was holding onto my shoulder in a protective grasp. He inched closer and planted a soft peck on my left cheeks. I froze and he patted my shoulder twice, "Poppy means quite a lot to me."

I was only hoping the pat on my shoulder would wake me up from the nightmare unfolding before my eyes.

But, nope. No such luck. I could do absolutely nothing about the situation. Besides, Godric was holding onto me so firmly, I didn't even dare to sneeze.

"So you're changing her?"

At least Godric had the decency to shake his head and he said, "We're taking it a step at a time," I was cheered by that decision, however his next line immediately crashed any good cheer, "but yes, we are in the midst of discussing that."

Elisebeth shook her head slightly, she really did seem delighted, "Who knew that you would find someone after all, I thought after… Layla., you would no longer have anyone seeing as how….Nevermind. Looks like I am wrong in this, but hey, a queen can't always be right, yes? Come. You should bring Poppy in soon, I am sure Eric would be delighted to see you've arrive."

Godric nodded and moved into the inner hall, he was practically dragging me into the hall like a raggedy-ann doll while I tried my utmost best to remain calm and cool about the situation. I highly doubt that was even remotely possible.

You know, there are times where I have thought that my life was almost hopeless. You know, devoid of any hope, seeing as how my past wasn't exactly a bed of roses either. However, being stuck in a hall full of the undead with the most lethal vampire beside you claiming to be your fiancé has got to take the cake and I had to resist the urge to run to the nearest lottery store just to test my luck.

"Poppy, are you listening to me?" Godric asked as he placed his hands beneath my chin and twisted my head slightly towards him. I found that pretty rude but I didn't push his hands away, instead I answered with his hands pressing onto my cheeks, "I would have been listening to you, if it wasn't for the fact that I am still recovering from the fact that we are supposedly lovers, which you know, is really quite far stretched even for me."

"Ha, ha. Good one, but not quite enough yet. Remember the experiment I mentioned?"

I nodded my head, "Mmhmm."

"I'll need you to perform whatever it is you have in mind now for the experiment." He said. I didn't realise that we were standing near the stage, and Godric was about to leave when I quickly grabbed him, "Wait. I'll need a few things."

"Such as?" Godric asked with a delicate arch of his brow and I smiled, "Nothing too difficult, just a black blind fold will do."

Godric looked at me, and I could swear he was about to say "Are you freaking serious" yet instead he shrugged and frowned before taking off his coat and he tore a portion of it and handed to me. I eyed it skeptically before taking it away from his eyes.

"Okay, what gives. I'll just use this, but if the performance sucks, it's on you."

"If the performance suck, you'll likely be dead." Godric said with a finality to the words.

I was beginning to grow exhausted by all the threats placed on my life that I willfully took the cloth and walked up the steps. Before reaching the end, I called Godric. "Ah, one more thing, kindly help me remove this." I pointed to my dress and at least Godric had the decency to look somewhat surprised.

Hey, I was amaze I could actually do that. However that revelation only lasted a few seconds and Godric was already doing what he had to do.

Tearing off my white dress, that is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Except for Original ones. This happens way, way, way before Godric turns 'good'. So now, he's 'evil' – really evil. Don't hate, cause I really have to think up of ways he can be evil and I'm not good with villain.

**Chapter 6**

I was dressed in a beautiful evening white dress that clad my petite frame nicely. Although it felt a little empty around the bosom area, I couldn't really care less since having big racks wasn't exactly a top priority list before I die.

Now before I die, what would I have liked to do differently?

Number one. Definitely not meet Godric in my life, Number two, Definitely not shoot Godric with a gun and bury him after. Number three. I felt sad thinking about number three already seeing as how I probably wouldn't have a chance to complete any of a bucket list that I haven't even coined up with.

It was a rather depressing thought and I shifted my thoughts to the situation at hand instead.

My gown had been torn strategically by Godric at the right positions and I had tied the sides of my sleeves up so that it resembled ribbons on the sides of my arms. I then used a white shred of cloth to tie my hair up into a messy top knot. In other words, I looked almost like a ballerina, just short of the tutu and ballet shoes. Also, I was going to go bare feet.

Chanel was at the back of the room and she cued me. I nodded my head, and eyed the stage's ceiling, calculating the distance between the ceiling and the stage floor before I blind folded my eyes. On top of it were two long white cloth hanging down, barely touching the stage floor. They were my tools. Aerial dance, I remembered attempting it once before… way back when my Aunt Lexie was still alive.

I took the cloth and wrapped it around my hands like a bandage. The entire audience of the undead was fixated on the stage and I could feel goosebumps rising on the side of my arms where the air condition was blowing. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything, not even where the Godric was, but I did vaguely recalled Elisbeth sitting in the first row along with Godric.

And then, I climbed, steadily, twirling the cloth as though it were steps, steps leading me up to the edge of the ceiling.

I bit my lower lip and the song began. I had requested for the song Sky Fall, and as the song began, I was already steadily climbing higher and higher. This was familiar ground. I have been dancing since I was placed with my Aunt Lexie who happens to work in a strip joint. She was a pole dancer and I wasn't ashamed to say that she had raised me with her earnings.

She had worked really hard to raise me and I wasn't going to start judging where the food money came from. Moreover, I remembered her practicing really hard to hone her craft till the point where I could safely say that she was best dancer I have ever seen in my entire life. And as she practiced, I would watch and learn and, soon I was practicing her moves whenever I could.

I even took up gymnast in school to further enhance my movements. They were fluid, and smooth. I was easily gliding the air as though it were my canvas to glide in and then, just as the music ended, I unrolled the cloth from my hands and it appeared as though I was falling into thin air.

I felt weightless at that moment and I could hear gasps from across the room. And just before I was about to hit the ground the rope caught me at my waist and my lips couldn't help but edge itself up with a smirk.

Done! I was happy with the performance and there was a stunned silence before the audience started applauding and I could hear cheers and whistles from the back of the room.

I quickly untied the cloth around my waist and eyes and placed my feet onto the stage when something sharp bit into my soles, causing me to wince in pain. I took one step and another, but each step got worst, and I could only stare at the ground, deeply aghast at the glass shards on the stage.

"What the?"

The lights were on and I could see Godric staring at me, he was motionless, yet his face had a hard frown that I have never seen before. He looked deeply at odds with himself. Eric was beside him, whispering into his ears and his eyes were cold and hard as he shifted his eyes at me.

His lips mouthed the words, "Betrayer" and then he smiled thinly, seemingly happy at my predicament.

Within seconds, I know that I have been played by everyone in this room. They probably knew that I was working with the fellowship and was here to bring me to my death. There was no escape now, the scent of my own blood filled the room and I couldn't do anything as everyone's eyes turned into expressions of hunger.

It really seemed like I was the chicken on the buffet table, and they were just about to begin their feast.

Great, way to go Poppy. I could tear at the thought that I would absolutely be going off with a bang.

One human (sorta) against 50 over vampires… what are the odds of my survival?


	7. Chapter 7

BTW, guys. Do leave some comments. Would be greatly appreciated. THANKS! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Except for Original ones. This happens way, way, way before Godric turns 'good'. So now, he's 'evil' – really evil. Don't hate, cause I really have to think up of ways he can be evil and I'm not good with villains.

**Chapter 7**

Their ashen faces were tilted towards me. All fifty over vampires were fixated and eyeing their dinner on the menu – Me. Great, I was in a room filled with fifty over bloodthirsty vampires. How the hell am I going to outrun them especially when the stage was filled with glass? No thanks to Godric.

I was willing to bet on my Aunt's pole dancing skills that this was most probably Godric's sadistic idea seeing as how he loves torturing humans before finishing them off himself.

I should really give him a pat on his back for this.

I was like a deer caught in the headlights and I could only curl into a fetal position just as the first vampire made a lunge towards me. It was a guy I had met just now. I remembered him vividly as he had the prettiest face I have ever seen for a guy which made him looked even more otherworldly. He was still smiling civilly at me just a few minutes ago, and now he was baring his fangs at me. I could feel him leaning inches away from me followed by a sharp agonizing pain to the side of my neck.

The room swirled all around me and I was fervently praying at the back of my head hoping to the heavens that everything was just a dream and I would wake up in my tiny apartment in my room on my own bed, patting my chest to soothe myself from the horrible nightmare that I just had.

Instead of smelling my clean white sheets, I smelled something sickeningly sweet only to realise that it was the scent of my blood.

Shit just got real.

"You bit me?" I could only clutch my neck and gape at him in a stupefied manner, it seriously felt as though my reactions were slurred. And I felt silly after uttering that phrase.

It felt as though I were drugged and everything was in slow-mo.

"You're… really different," the pretty guy with the pale blonde hair leaned closer to me, his hair brushed against my cheeks and he examined me curiously, "It's actually almost pretty intoxicating. Cliché as it seems, I've never tasted something like this..."

He said and I had that hopeful look on my face again, I was hoping that perhaps, maybe he might let me off. Instead, what he said next brought me back to living hell.

"And I should thank Elisbeth for this."

He gave a quick glance towards the Queen and Elisbeth nodded her head regally. God, I really hated her and her bunch.

Another thought surface abruptly. Wait. So, this wasn't staged by Godric? I couldn't see Godric's expression, since he had his face down. But honestly? It probably didn't matter since my death wouldn't mean a single thing to him. Instead, he probably would be happy with this outcome too.

It was just another human off the face of this earth, and since he wasn't entirely apologetic about killing off so many of our kind, I highly doubted that he would be mourning over my loss either.

I reckoned I had a wounded look on my face as I looked at everyone across the room, and Elisbeth was seated in the center along with Godric. I was still clutching my neck rather defensively. Or I should say, helplessly. I truly did feel a wave of tears flooding my eyes.

Am I going to go this way?

"Andre, don't be selfish, share the fun…" Another female vampire came up and I took one step backward, cringing in pain as more glass bit deeper into my soles.

I was wounded and I was in pain. Isn't there anyone I could call on to save me? Isn't there a hotline for miracles?

Am I going to go just like that? I thought and I felt a surge of sadness seeping into my heart. It really did feel pretty awful to die simply just like that.

The female newcomer was just about to reach out for me when another figure stepped in and grabbed me.

Apparently, they didn't seem to have queuing system.

I glanced up and recoiled backwards when I saw that it was Godric. I shuddered to think what the state of my remains would be if I were to end up in his hands. I thought I saw Godric's face darkened when he saw my reaction.

Or was I imagining things?

"That's my human pet you've just bitten, Andre," Godric said slowly. Something about him easily commanded everyone's attention.

Perhaps, it was the fact that he had such a child like innocent face, yet his tone was downright icy.

I couldn't help but notice Andre clenching his fist as he said, "And your human pet is actually a human spy with the fellowship, Godric. Although, I do finally see the reason why you're taking her as a human pet…." He paused and clasped his hands together to conceal his suggestive smile.

I was about to give Andre a droll stare when Godric had taken down Andre swiftly and threw him across the ballroom even before I could utter anything. The rest of them seemed caught off caught. Apparently Andre was someone pretty important in this circle.

The wall that Andre had been thrown against had a solid chunk knocked out but it wasn't long before Andre was up within seconds, and he bared his fangs at Godric in anger.

"Are you defying Elisbeth?" He said with a growl, "Touching me now is akin to defying the queen's direct orders. And you know what that means."

Godric smiled even without actually smiling, "I'm actually pretty fond of this human pet, Andre. And, if A leads to B, and it becomes such that I have to kill you, then so be it…." Godric said in a calm and collected tone, almost as though he didn't just openly defy the queen's orders.

Andre gave a feral growl and made a lunge towards Godric. Eric was by our side in an instant, placing his body between Andre and his maker. I didn't even dare to move an inch. Godric was moving so swiftly tackling the growing number of attackers and it wasn't long before I saw a pile of undead bodies piling up.

It was insane and Godric has definitely gone out of his mind.

One glance towards Elisbeth told me that she was thinking the exact same thing. Her cool icy demeanour cracked and she gave a short clap.

"Do you guys forget who's the one in command here?"

I didn't! I wanted to say, but Elisbeth was eyeing me as though I were an irksome object she would like to have gotten rid of.

"I want her dead, Godric. She's with the fellowship."

I could sense a static energy in the air, and it felt as though the entire undead was charged up simply waiting for Elisbeth to give the command to kill.

It felt as though time was stretched very slowly like someone pulling onto an elastic band and I was trying to collect my thoughts but what Godric said broke my thoughts with a snap.

"She's mine, Elisbeth, and there's no way in hell am I going to kill her nor let you do so."

Now what?

…

It was day time.

I am currently in a white room that is freezing cold. My torn and tattered blood stained clothes didn't do much in keeping me warm.

I sat beside the glass coffin in the room and examined the undead who was sleeping inside.

Godric's pale face was literally colourless, devoid of any life. He looked boyish in his sleep, which was a world of difference from his usual cold hard scheming self. The biggest mystery I've ever had the (ill)fortune of encountering is Godric's mind. What the hell is he thinking? That question has ran through my mind umpteen times. And even now, after everything has been settled, I am still deeply puzzled with the inner workings of his mind.

I eyed the glass coffin quietly where Godric laid. How amusing it would be if I were to throw a stalk of flower on that coffin now and walk away with a hanky full of tears. The probability of that ever happening was so low, I didn't even bother finishing the mental image in my mind and drifted to what happened last night instead.

Now what happened last night….

So many things, each little puzzle worked towards each other, entwined at its edges till it fitted perfectly with each other. And the person who had choreographed everything, the mastermind of it all was the one sleeping in the glass coffin beside me.

I wish I could kick his bed, but decided not to wound myself in the process…

After Elisbeth had given the order to kill me, Godric went berserk, and went on a killing spree rampage, leaving behind Elisbeth and Andre.

Godric didn't look as though he was in the best condition himself. He had a gaping wound on his right cheek and his body had multiple wounds that looked deep enough to fatally wound any normal human. But Godric wasn't a normal human. I watched, somewhat in awe as he wiped away the blood on his lips, and was even more astounded to see that the wound on his cheek had miraculously healed itself.

Right, he was some thousand year old undead with some magical self-restoration properties.

"Are you staging a revolt, Godric?" Elisbeth asked, tilting her head up towards Godric. She was on the floor, holding onto Andre who was in a pretty bad state, "You're seriously staging a revolt for this human?"

Godric nodded, "Elisbeth, haven't I already mentioned that she is different?"

Elisbeth shook her head in contempt, "You've lost it, Godric."

I wanted to nod my head in agreement. Even Eric seemed to agree with Elisbeth but he kept his face still and his arms were crossed firmly in front of him as he took a standing position by Godric's side.

"We need a new regime, Elisbeth, I need some rules to be changed, and if you're not going to change them, then I'm afraid I do not have a choice but to take things into my own hands. Especially when it came to matters relating to Poppy."

"You wish to become the King of this district?"

"No Elisbeth, you can have the royal title. I don't need that, but what I do need….is your acceptance of Poppy, and… your army of the undead."

He uttered, before swiftly lifting me up as though I weighed nothing. I was still trying to recover from the change of circumstance that I didn't remember anything much after that, not even the ride back to Godric's place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any True Blood's character. They belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris.

Except for Original ones. This happens way, way, way before Godric turns 'good'. So now, he's 'evil' – really evil. Don't hate, cause I really have to think up of ways he can be evil and I'm not good with villains.

**Chapter 8**

But, Why ME? That's the main question I would like to ask. Why oh why am I the one that have been selected by Godric to play the girl that he was crazily in love with.

No way in hell would I even think for a second that Godric was deeply and crazily in love with me to the point that he would pull off what he did last night.

Which leads me to one conclusion: the entire scene was staged.

And Godric's main goal was to get Elisbeth to hand over her army and to direct all form of attacks to me seeing as how I was now "his beloved one" – in other words, his supposedly 'weak spot'.

I couldn't help but marvel at his moves, yet I was also stuck in this dire situation and I highly doubted that Godric would simply let me off seeing as how I probably could come in handy with my 'special abilities'.

I sighed loudly and rubbed my temples when a voice broke my train of thoughts, "Poppy."

I glanced up to see Chanel entering through the glass door. The door required a passcode to enter. I was amazed to know Chanel could easily enter anytime she desired. Godric must trust her quite a bit. I kept that information in the back of my mind and waited where she walked over towards me.

She looked at me and gave a disapproving look at my clothes and hair. Even before looking at my reflection, I knew I was a mess. Glancing at the reflection from her sunnies only reaffirmed the fact. She took them off and placed them on her pretty blonde head.

"I'll have to get you cleaned up as requested by Godric, he mentioned you're pretty significant to him?"

Her brow arched up even as she mentioned that and I sniggered, "Significant my ass."

She seemed surprised by my outburst and I shook my head with a sigh, "I'm in deep, to be it crudely, shit, Chanel. I'm like the walking dead," I paused and elaborated, "what I mean is, I'm walking with a death sentence over my head every single day. He'll kill me anytime he could. I'm just a pawn in his power struggle game."

She nodded her head, her pretty brows furrowed and she bit her lower lip, "You're right, I know that…We're planning your escape too."

We were walking up the stairs to the higher floors, and I was relieved that I was finally out of the cold storage room aka Godric's bedroom (or chamber, whichever way that you like).

I have never been to Godric's place before and even though I vaguely knew that Godric is pretty wealthy, I was still taken aback by the scale of his residences. It was huge and mostly minimalistic. Everything was in pristine white, and we walked past a huge fireplace that was burning. It kept the entire room warm. Chanel led me down a hallway and she stopped before a room along the way. She opened the door just as two helpers entered to place a stack of clothes and white towels on the bed before quietly dismissing themselves.

I was amazed at their efficiency, but more than that, I was affected by Godric's wealth.

"Huh. Is he on the forbes billionaire list or something?" I said, touching the towels and clothes. Chanel chuckled at my response and she nodded her head, "Something like that, let's just say his wealth is pretty inexhaustible. He's kept them hidden of course… but then again, he did have a millennium's worth of advantage, doesn't he? Plus he's really pretty damn smart, Poppy."

"Thanks for reminding the odds against me."

I sighed and placed my attention on the room itself. The entire room was white, from the bedsheets to the artsy picture framed on the wall. Everything felt so clean and pure, I felt like a dirty rag just standing there. Chanel pointed out the bathroom and I nodded my head gratefully and scurried over. She pulled the blinds up and I could barely see the sun dipping in the horizon.

Dusk was dawning upon us, which means, I'll have to face Godric soon enough. I sighed and quickly undressed myself in the shower. I figured everything else can wait. I'll need a nice hot shower first. Everything would be better after that.

What can a long, nice hot soothing shower not fix?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

I was still feeling pretty pleased with the hot shower, when I realised that the wounds on my soles and my neck were gone. I remembered sleeping peacefully throughout the ride in Godric's car, and other than a rather vivid dream, I pretty much didn't recall anything else.

What happened then? I narrowed my eyes as I placed my hand under my chin. I had a habit of placing my hands under my chin whenever I was contemplating things. Therefore, I was deeply shaken when a voice spoke abruptly behind me.

"Ah, you're finally done," Godric said casually, almost as though appearing in my room and lying on my bed was the most normal thing any vampire would do.

I jumped and quickly gathered the bathrobe tighter around me, "What? How did you even-?"

Realising that whatever I was about to ask sounded silly, I shook my head and concluded, "Right you're a vampire. General human rules do not apply to you."

"Ha, ha." Godric said and paused abruptly, "Do you not remember what happened last night during the ride back?"

I was trying to decide how should I go about changing without revealing myself and I shook my head, "Nope. Nothing at all." I glanced at Godric who had a thoughtful look on his face. I shrugged and quickly headed towards the other side of the room to change into a shirt-dress. Feeling much more comfortable, I stepped out and started towel drying my hair. Godric was drumming his fingers against the pillow and it felt like we were in some teenage drama movie, which made me feel deeply uncomfortable with the notion. Godric is a very real threat and I should never forget that.

His charming good looks and youthful appearance were merely a façade that hid his callous self. My brows furrowed closely together as I got away from the dressing table and turned to face him. He smiled lightly, "Your breathing is irregular, your heart rate is increasing and you're fidgeting excessively which shows you're nervous. But why are you nervous?"

I looked at him, "I believe any human would be if they have to go through what I went through, or see what I've seen." I shuddered, but Godric merely looked at me with a slight arch on his lips.

Godric looked somewhat amused. He was up on his feet and in front of me in an instant. He placed his hand in front of me to push a strand of hair behind my ears. Everything felt intensely staged. The entire moment and the entire scene and the fact that he hadn't killed me yet made everything seem abated. Every part of me waited, we were waiting for the final kill.

I remained absolutely still as I held my breath. And he laughed before stepping back to a comfortable distance between us. I let out a soft sigh.

"You're right, any other human would probably not be worth while. But you're quite special, and I'm quite intrigued that you absolutely have no inkling of an idea of what happened last night in the car?"

I looked at Godric, "You're dying to tell me..." I said lightly and shook my head, as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, "So, what happened?" My brows were furrowed as I looked at him.

Godric smiled before clasping his hands and placed them on his chin thoughtfully. He pointed at me, "Well, you assaulted me."

I could only gawk at him. I was pretty sure my expression was one of great disbelief and it probably looked overtly dramatic but I was too taken aback by Godric's words to give any other further thought to that.

"When? How?" I uttered and at the back of my head, why am I still alive again? Isn't it a great travesty to attack him? Haven't I crossed some imaginary border I shouldn't have crossed?

Godric frowned, "Don't you remember any of that? I should really seek some form of responsibility for your act on me." He said rather flippantly.

I was starting to get annoyed. How could he treat things so flippantly? Why is he toying with me?

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Quit bringing on the theatrics, Godric. I highly doubt that you've lost any form of your chastity."

"I am pretty modest, Poppy. Or, as modest as any one of us could be." He said without batting a single eyelid.

"Then you should know your kind isn't the most modest species around. What exactly happened? I only remembered a dream, but I highly doubt that's possible." I frowned, and I could feel my cheeks getting warmer. I remembered pulling Godric closer, and it almost felt as though my actions were not controlled by me but an insatiable force that made me yearn for his blood which was strange because I am by no means a blood sucker, nor am I even vaguely suicidal to do whatever I did in my dreams.

Plus why the heck would I even be touching Godric's blood?

"I didn't know that it would evoke such a strong reaction from you. You were delirious, incredibly strong and you kept trying to….well for a lack of better word, assault me," Godric said after a pause and he continued, "But you were bleeding and I had to save you, so that was the only way. I gave you a little of my blood."

I looked at him, "But, why?"

Why did I react that way and Why would he even help me?

It was Godric's turn to look as though he had been thrown off his high and mighty horse, "I thought I've made it pretty clear that you're really quite special."

I could only stare at Godric for a long while before I finally nodded my head and blinked twice, "Okay, what do you need me to do? I know I'm only human and we're probably deemed inferior in your eyes, but you can't possibly expect me to believe that you've gone gaga over me within these past few days. Even the most delusional would think twice. And although, I might have gone through quite a far bit these few days, I am not delusional to that stage."

Godric was playing with his thumb ring as I was talking and he had his head bent down. He was sitting at the edge of the bed and his head finally glanced up, "Poppy, haven't you heard?" He got up and walked towards me, "That sometimes, you have to be delusional to walk through life itself. I think I've seen quite a far bit to attest to that." He smiled slightly before walking towards me. His brows were furrowed and he placed his hands under my chin and pulled them up. I frowned and then I gave a hapless shrug, why bother resisting when the inevitable will happen?

He leaned closer and planted a light peck on my lips slightly just as someone knocked twice onto the door and entered.

I glanced and I saw a girl. An incredibly beautiful girl stepped in.


End file.
